Storm
by NeonFlower
Summary: Many years after Latios gave his life to save the city of Alto Mare, Latias is living a life as a lone mother, with her son, Storm. And today is the day Storm gets to see the garden that his mother and uncle lived in for so many years... accompanied by a few visitors as well.


_**Storm**_

'_Come on mama! You promised you would show me the garden today!' _She felt something nudge her face, and she opened one eye to see her four month-old son staring at her. She yawned before raising up, her body levitating off of the ground.

'_I'm up sweet heart,' _She replied drowsily, and he squealed with excitement as he turned and flew towards the entrance of their nest. The little Latios hasn't seen much beyond the nest, as the outside was covered in thick leaves and branches. He had been born in this nest, and wasn't allowed to go out of it till he was old enough. Today was the day he was finally allowed out of it.

She came up next to him, and swiped her tongue across his forehead, causing him to protest. She then pushed him forward with a nudge of her head, and he popped out of the tunnel of branches and into the world. He was simply amazed by the beautiful world around him. She came out from behind him and smiled at him. The nest had been located in the hidden garden of Alto Mare, where very few people knew that this place existed. Here, she was raised with her brother, and had decided that it was a suitable place to continue living with her child. Sadly, her brother was deceased, sacrificing himself to save the city many years ago, like their father had done. And because she was unable to find a mate, she had become pregnant soon afterwards.

She gazed down at her son, as he still took in the beautiful gardens. She nudged his side again, and he looked to her. She gestured for him to go explore, and he beamed, flying out into the garden. He stumbled a bit as he flew, only learning how to fully levitate-and fly, a few weeks ago. The little Latios flew around the many fountains, and into the high trees, loving to feel free after so long. Latias watched on before suddenly the clicking of shoes on the pavement caught her attention.

"Latias! You out here?!" A voice broke the quiet silence. Her son froze mid-air, scared to hear something unfamiliar. Latias flew over to him, grabbing him by the scruff on his neck. He whimpered, but she ignored him. She flew down over the pavement, to a lone figure standing at the entrance of the gardens. She released her son, and he flew behind her, looking at the figure.

"There you are. And I see little Storm is out now," The figure replied cheerfully, and Latias cooed. She turned to her son, gesturing with her head to see the newcomer. Storm hesitated for a moment, before coming forward slowly out towards the figure. The female giggled before petting the Latios under the chin. Storm cooed excitedly before flying around the figure. Another figure, a much older man stepped out into the entrance of the garden, seeing his granddaughter play with the baby.

"Ahh, I see your playing with Storm, Bianca," The man replied, and the woman turned to him. Storm nudged her, wanting to play some more. But Latias had other ideas, and grabbed him by the scruff again.

"It's so nice to see him out finally. He's been cooped up in that nest since he was born," Bianca replied, and Latias huffed as she set Storm down.

"But you must realize that is what they do, Bianca. Latias must keep their babies in their nest for a while before they feel its safe for them to come out," Her grandfather replied, and she nodded. Latias flew off into the gardens, towards a small pedestal filled with clear water. Inside the pool was a glowing orb, shining calmly. Storm, curious about his mother's whereabouts, flew over to her, and looked into the pool.

'_What is that mama?' _Storm looked to her. She closed her eyes for a few moments.

'_That is the Soul Dew. The souls of your Uncle and Grandfather live in that,' _She gazed at him, and Storm looked back down at the orb. He went forward to touch it, but was quickly stopped by his mother.

'_You must never touch it, my son. This is a very precious item, and must never be taken out of the pool,' _Latias explained as Storm continued looking at it. She heard her human companions come up behind her.

"You miss them, don't you Latias?" Bianca came up next to the Eon pokémon. Latias simply bowed her head in sadness. The woman stroked Latias's neck, trying to comfort her. Storm nuzzled his head with his mother's and she cooed at her son. Someday, she would take the young Latios out into the city, once he fully learned his invisible ability. But still being very young, that wouldn't happen for a while. Even with much of her family gone, she still had this little Latios to look after and care for. And that gave her a purpose in life.


End file.
